This invention is generally related to a blanket which can be used on the foot of a bed. More specifically this invention is related to a blanket which can cover the feet of one occupant while allowing the other occupants feet to remain uncovered.
A well known problem among persons who share a bed is the differences in opinion which arise from the amount of covers required during the night. This problem is especially realized at the foot of the bed where some people prefer that the feet be covered and others prefer that the feet remain outside of the covers. It is common for a compromise to be reached wherein neither person is completely satisfied. One experiences the feeling of cold feet and the other experiences the feeling of hot feet. Typically, the amount of covers desired for the feet differs from the amount desired for the upper legs and torso which is also a bother. It is not atypical for a couple sharing a bed to have a separate blanket covering just the foot end of the bed. One of the individuals may have to fold the cover back to provide a cooler environment. The excess covers require extra effort to redress the bed in the morning which is undesirable. A cover for the feet which can be used in different manners by two individuals in the same bed has been a long standing desire.
A modified bed covering is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,178 wherein a pocket is provided for increasing the amount of room for the feet. This does not eliminate the basic problem described above and requires a sheet to be cut and modified.
A baby blanket is provided by Snoddy in U.S. Pat. No. 1,863,256 which completely encompasses the baby yet this is restrictive and concern arises over the ability of the baby to move freely under the blanket.
Provided herein is an inventive blanket for use at the foot of a bed wherein one person can keep their feet under the blanket and the other person can keep their feet from being covered.